Usuario discusión:GunMAN
Continuidad GunMAN, me gustaría saber si vas a continuar en la wiki, al menos como administrador, ya que no te pasas prácticamente nunca. De plazo tienes una semana para confirmar si deseas continuar en el proyecto o no, trataré de contactar contigo para que tengas más posibilidades de responder, si no lo haces, daré por sentado que no continuas en él y por lo tanto, te quitaré el rango de administrador, ya que ese rango es una ventaja sobre otros usuarios, que debe usarse para el bien del wiki, si no lo usas entonces no lo necesitas y te será retirado, responde con la máxima urgencia por favor. Bola 00:14 23 sep 2007 (UTC) :Emm, Bola, si no me equivoco, un burócrata puede dar el rango de administrador y burócrata, pero no puede retirarlo. En tal caso habría que contactar con Zuirdj -- 11:27 23 sep 2007 (UTC) :Creo que sí que puedo retirar el rango de administrador, al menos, pero tardo muy poco en comprobarlo xD, a ver a quién elijo para tal propósito... Bola 12:04 23 sep 2007 (UTC) :A local bureaucrat can use this page to grant or revoke rollback rights to another user account. This can be used to allow non-sysops to revert vandalism quickly. This should be done in accordance with applicable policies. Pues vaya pifia si solo puedo otorgar más permisos y no puedo quitarlos, nada hablo con Zuirdj y a ver qué podemos hacer, como contacte con él, lo masacro a dudas... Bola 12:13 23 sep 2007 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/inciclopedia/images/8/89/Risa.gif http://images.wikia.com/inciclopedia/images/8/89/Risa.gif En su discusión o en los canales de irc de Wikia, WP en español y algunas wikis de habla hispana le encontrarás -- 12:32 23 sep 2007 (UTC) Esta misma noche tendré que hablar con Zuirdj (si le pillo) y le digo que le retire el rango de administrador debido a que no usa su rango para beneficio del wiki y ni siquiera hace acto de presencia aquí, de forma que tal como propuso ClaudeSpeed9425, su rango le será retirado, si alguien tiene algo en contra de esto, que lo diga antes de que sea inevitable (el interesado al menos podría decir algo) 15:51 30 sep 2007 (UTC) :Bueno... mejor así, no debe ser administrador, ya que no hace NADA (ni entra a la wiki). -- 18:25 30 sep 2007 (UTC) Bueno, piensen que quizás ande ocupado con lo que sea. Sin embargo, la wiki ha evolucionado mucho, es mejor quitarle la administración -- 18:31 30 sep 2007 (UTC) Hecho, actualmente hay 5 administradores con esta medida. * Bola ‎(Burócrata, Administrador) * ClaudeSpeed9425 * Kenbill ‎(Administrador) * Petrus ‎(Administrador) * WKorps ‎(Burócrata, Administrador) WKorps es el fundador, sé las razones por las que no se pasa, y según el mensaje que me envió volverá a pasarse, de cualquier forma jamás le suprimiría de la lista de administradores. Petrus se pasa de vez en cuando, y se acuerda del wiki, así que colaborando de vez en cuando, es suficiente por mi parte. Solo se echará a algún administrador cuando este esté mucho tiempo fuera, no diga por qué, y encima no haya echo nada (que eso es el colmo) 16:54 2 oct 2007 (UTC)